A New Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl named Dana moves in, what happens when she discovers it's biggest secret?


**A story requested by EmperorofEmperors starring author's OC Dana. Enjoy!**

A young girl who was 17 years of age was walking down the street. She had blue eyes and short white hair, wearing a short skirt, thigh boots and a long sleeved button shirt.

Her name was Dana, and she was new to the neighborhood. He decided to get adjusted to her new neighborhood by taking a walk. The sun was setting and Dana knew she had to get back home. Her parents were probably worried.

When Dana walked by an old gate, she turned to her side and stopped. Her mouth parted with wide eyes.

Past the gate, high upon a hill, was a three story mansion that overlooked the town. Dana stared and stared at the manor. It looked old and beat up with dead trees around it's property.

It was probably the coolest thing in town that Dana has seen.

"Your not going in there, are you?"

Startled, Dana looked in front if her and saw a woman walking her poodle.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am!" Dana said, excited.

The woman gasped. "You sure are brave! How much are you getting paid?"

Dana blinked. "Getting paid? Is there something about that house I ought to know?"

The woman appeared hesitant, but she leaned in and whispered a secret. "Look kid, that house is so dangerous, everybody says it's haunted by ghosts and monsters. I wouldn't go in there if you paid me a million bucks!"

Dana was shocked, not because that house is rumored to be haunted, but because a grown woman actually believes it!

"Really?" asked Dana, sounding a little scared.

"There hasn't been a soul living in the Grant Mansion for years! But people keep seeing things moving around inside. And some people say that they hear inhuman voices and even laughter! So if you know what's good or you, you'll stay away from that haunted mansion! Come on, Doodles."

And the woman and her poodle walked off in a fast paste.

Dana looked back at the Grant Mansion. "A haunted mansion, huh?" She looked back on the woman's warning, and walked right right up to the mansion.

Dana came up to the steps and looked up at the ominous building. She smiled. "Wow, it's so old and run down." She can't wait to see what kind of strange things were inside. She opened the door and walked in, she couldn't believe her eyes.

This place was downright creepy. Now that the sun was down and it was nighttime, Dana was starting to feel the feat rise inside her.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, here we go." Dana walked towards the stairs, when a gentle, cold breeze blew behind her. Dana's heart lurched, then she heard a voice that gave goosebumps on her skin.

"Welcome..."

Dana turned, she would have said something, but horror clotted her throat like thick honey.

The speaker was a phantom wrapped in a hooded blue cloak. He had black clawed hands and feet. But it was his eyes that freaked her out the most, they were large and green like an insect's.

The phantom saw the girl's terrified expression. "What's wrong?" he asked in his deep, breathy voice. "Seeing a ghost?"

It was too much. Dana began to hyperventilate until her vision went black as she fell over, losing consciousness.

* * *

Dana woke up, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room of some kind. She was looking up at the ceiling, she gasped loudly when she found herself on a cold metal table with her arms over head locked in place along with her ankles, she couldn't move!

"Glad to see you're up."

Dana looked to her side. It was the phantom right beside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dana screamed as she bucked against her restraints. "S-STAY AWAY! LET ME GO!" she begged, hysterical.

"I thought you said she wasn't a screamer, Big Chill." said a new voice.

Dana looked to the other side and saw a creature with his head on fire with a body made of flaming rock. Beside him was a tall, muscular chicken hawk-like creature.

Dana was about to scream until an overwhelming smell stopped her. She saw a humanoid plant-like monster walk up to the phantom. She cringed as the stench polluted her nostrils. Dana whiffed the air again and she coughed and gagged.

The creature frowned. "Now that's just rude, I don't smell that bad."

"Actually, you do." A final monster came up, it was a werewolf. With grey fur, a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail. He wore a suit, collar, and wristbands.

Dana's eyes grew wide as the nightmarish monsters gathered around her, and she opened her mouth to scream.

"Ah, ah, ah." Big Chill said, taking a finger and gently pressing it into Dana's armpit, she jerked, and the scream turned into a squeal.

"Don't do that!" Dana squeaked. "Don't touch me!"

"Take it east, babe." Big Chill said with a smile, that smile frightened Dana. "We just wanna have fun."

The werewolf slapped him upside the head. "Uh, no! You were suppose to scare her off! Not drag her up here and strap her down to a torture table!" he barked.

"Blitzwolfer's right, just let her go." said the fire-headed man.

"Can't we play with her for a little while, Heatblast?" Big Chill asked sweetly stroking the frightened girl's cheek, his cold hand brushing on her skin made her yelp.

"I know what you're really up to..." said Swampfire. He walked over the end of the table. Dana looked down and saw that her shoes were gone, just her bare feet.

"Oh! I like where this is going!" said the chicken-creature. He plucked a feather from his Mohawk and ran it up her sole.

Danna laughed as she tried to pull away. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Just having a laugh." Big Chill said, he lifted up her shirt and glided his fingertips across her tummy.

"AHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! STOOOOP!" Dana begged in laughter.

"Tickle tickle!" Big Chill roved his claws all around her stomach, getting closer and closer to her belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOHOHOHO! WHY ARE YOHOHOU DOING THIS?!"

Swampfire loomed over her head, smiling wide. Dana gulped when he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at her. "Consider it punishments for intruding." He lightly tickled her underarms. "Cootchie Cootchie coo!"

Dana howled with laughter, tears formed in her eyes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOHOHOHO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

She almost jumped out of her skin when the wolf brushed his tail over her ribs, making her shriek.

They were all over her now. Heatblast and Swampire tickled an armpit, Kickin' Hawk and Blitzwolfer used their feathers and tails to tickle her feet while Big Chill covered her hyper-sensitive stomach.

"I've always wanted to tickle this spot..." Big Chill mused. He inched his single finger closer to Dana's stomach, her face filled with with fear as she knew where he was going.

His finger dipped into her belly button and wiggled it inside.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHERE! MERCY!" She creamed and thrashes around to make the tickling madness stop.

They slowly stopped and pulled back. Big Chill unstrapped her from the table, Dana tried to stand, but the tickling wore her out. The monsters helped her up and carefully placed her into a chair.

Heatblast crossed his arms. "Learned your lesson?"

"Oh, yes." Dana breathed out. That tickling was pure torture, but it was better than being eaten or killed by these creatures.

"What's your name?" asked Big Chill.

"Dana, so what are you guys?"

"They're our friends."

Dana and the aliens looked over and saw two human girls with a cat-like man and a vampire in a green and black jumpsuit.

The vampire hissed at Dana, she squeaked and his behind Big Chill, scared. "Relax, he doesn't bite." he chuckled. "At least he's not suppose to..."

After Dana calmed down, the girls, Rachel and Sasha explained to Dana what the Grant Mansion really was: a home to aliens who were a part of the girls' extended family.

"Wow..." Dana was completely in awe. "So aliens are real. And you guys are dating aliens?!"

Sasha smiled. "Actually, we're engaged."

Dana blinked, surprised. "Oh...well, congratulations!" she said politely.

After the explanation, the sisters introduced Dana to more aliens. Four Arms, XLR8, Shocksquatch, Diamondhead, Humongousaur, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Eatle, Chromastone, Ultimate Echo Echo, Lodestar, and Rath.

"Now you gotta remember to keep this a secret." Rachel told her.

"I promise, your secret's safe with me." Dana said as they left the house.

Once she stepped out, she yelped. Big Chill phased through the ground in front of her. "It was fun meeting you, Dana." he smiled.

Dana noticed the way he looked on her. "Why ate you staring at me like that?"

"Cause you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He walked over and gave her a kiss.

Dana froze like she was encased in ice. It felt so awkward, being scared, tickled, then kissed by an alien?!

She put a hand over her kissed cheek. "Uh, thanks...but how about we get dinner or something." she joked.

"Sure! I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Sound good?"

Dana was taken aback, that was walking into it right there. She opened the door, and he walked in through.

She started to blush. "Uh, sure. See you."

Big Chill grinned. "Later, babe." And he flew back to the Grant Mansion.

Dana watched him. She smiled. "I think I'm gonna like it here."


End file.
